


No Chance

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callisto likes being punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Chance  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ares/Callisto  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Callisto likes being punished.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Ares stared in appreciation at the woman in front of him. She was chained face down on the bed, her body quivering in anticipation.

She wiggled her butt as he walked towards her snapping the whip. 

“You’re not supposed to enjoy being punished. As a matter of fact most people find themselves screaming with the pain.”

Callisto raised her head to stare as he walked towards her. “But if I scream, you might stop.”

An evil, wicked grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he brought the whip down on her naked flesh. “There’s no chance of that.”


End file.
